With the advent of networking technologies and the Internet, computing devices worldwide have been able to intercommunicate with one another. While this has provided numerous benefits, there have been some problems. One problem is that malicious computer code, such as computer viruses, Trojans, worms, and even spam, among other types of malicious computer code, can more easily and undesirably spread over a large number of computing devices. Malicious computer code can also be referred to in shortened form as malicious code or malware. Malicious code may generally be considered as software that is designed to infiltrate a computing device without the informed consent of the device's owner or administrator. Malware in particular is a general term used by computer professionals to mean a variety of forms of hostile, intrusive, annoying, and/or unwanted software or program code.